


Someone

by Royalnene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Humour, M/M, Mentions of HP characters - Freeform, lets see where it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalnene/pseuds/Royalnene
Summary: Draco Maloy knows someoneSomeone who got sorted into gryffindor( of all the house)Someone who didn't go home for Christmas ( now that's just sad)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Maloy knows someone.   
> Someone who got sorted into gryffindor(of all the house )
> 
> Someone who didn't go home for Christmas (now that's just sad)

I, Draco Maloy knows someone.  
A kid to be exact (a short little thing) 

Someone I first met in Diagon alley (the someone should have just introduced himself)

Someone i later met on the train (talk about bad first impressions on the someone's side) 

Someone who got himself sorted into Gryfffindor (of all the house)

Someone who his dear Godfather hated on sight (now there is a man who is a good judge of people) 

Someone who befriended a mudblood (a mudblood!! for Merlin's sake) 

Someone who got on the quidditch team ( a first year! People. A first year. Whatever happened to the rules) 

Someone who accidentally got into the third floor corridor. (how does one accidentally get into a corridor)

Someone who killed a troll (please, I would be able to kill one too. Not that I want to, mind you. Self-preservation and all that)

Someone who swallowed a snitch instead of catching it ( I so knew favouritism was the cause of the selection.damn Dumbledore )

Someone who stayed for Christmas (Ha!! Now that's just sad)

Someone who managed to up him in almost everything ( Please. That's just because I'm not trying hard)

Someone who ended up at the infirmary after getting involved in merlin knows what (Voldemort? This kid is not even trying)

Someone who got awarded points for his troubles (Seriously? Welcome home favoritism)

Someone who I'll probably and definitely see next year (Oh Joy!!) 

I ,Draco Malfoy, knows Harry potter


	2. Someone and The Chamber of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's thoughts during Chamber of Secrets

I, Draco Malfoy, knows someone 

Someone who got free defense books (Okay I know the idiot's a fraud...but still)

Someone who got into trouble right at the start of the the term (What in the name of merlin is that monstrous muggle contraption)

Someone who got a weaslette and a mudblood wannabe photographer trailing after him constantly(I guess the school fan club had to start up from somewhere) 

Someone who is a Parslemouth (Why does he get all the cool stuff)

Someone who is suspected to be the heir of Slytherin ( if someone is to be suspected,a gryffindor is definitely the wrong choice. You can't get more "heir of Slytherin" than a Malfoy)

Someone who got chased around by a bludger during quidditch ( Talk about a good visual entertainment. Only you,someone, only you) 

Someone who has a friend capable of brewing the polyjuice potion. (That is surprisingly handy... very handy) 

Someone whose friend got herself petrified (well, I did say he had a bad taste in friends)

Someone who was able to kill a.... basilisk?(this is ridiculous) with a..a... sword?(it just keeps getting better) and a bird.( First Voldemort, now basilisk.What next, werewolves?)

Someone who got himself into the infirmary at the end of the school year.(Big surprise) 

Someone who I am probably, definitely going to see next year. (Wonderful.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let's not forget to press that tiny attractive kudos button,yes?
> 
> Rnene, Out


End file.
